


it's over (isn't it?)

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Earth, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Loss, Loss of Identity, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Moving On, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Character Death, Pearl-centric (Steven Universe), Recovery, Song: It’s Over Isn’t It?, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, Timeline Shenanigans, White Diamond's Pearl | Pink Diamond's Original Pearl-centric, but we're doin it anyway, in the sense that i don't know what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	it's over (isn't it?)

_Pink Diamond had had other playmates, but none had lasted quite as long as Spinel. They were always too brash, or too stubborn, or too irritated to play, but Spinel was always happy to see Pink Diamond. The Pearl would feel something curl in her abdomen, just behind her gem. Was she not good enough? Did she not make Pink Diamond happy anymore?_

She stood at the shore, allowing the clear water to flow over her bare feet. It was pleasantly cool. The clouds in the sky were painted pink and orange by the setting sun.

_Pink Diamond used to spend hours playing in the Garden with Spinel. The Pearl would stand by the warp, ready to take Pink Diamond anywhere she pleased at a moment's notice. She knew that the other Diamonds were watching, so she waited patiently for her turn to come again. Her turn to play with Pink Diamond was always longer, anyway, so she didn't mind too much._

Steven. It was a funny name, she thought. Humans were funny. She could see why Pink Diamond had liked them so much. 

_When Pink Diamond was given the Earth, the Pearl was already gone. She didn't remember what had happened. She only knew that White Diamond took her away. And then it was six thousand years later and she felt like her head was made of marble. And this time, Pink Diamond was gone. The Pearl didn't know what to do._

She found solace in high-up places. Perched upon the hands of the statue that made up the temple, sitting atop the roof of the lighthouse, relaxing in the sun at the highest points in Little Homeworld. She could see forever.

"Hey, Pippa!"

She turned slightly. Steven floated easily down to the roof and sat down beside her. "How's it hangin', Pip?"

The Pearl shrugged. "The same as usual," she said.

_Spinel had been designed to play; the Pearl knew this. She was bubbly and silly and always in the mood to play games or put on shows. And the Pearl had wondered. Had worried. But still she kept it silent and secret, just in case the other Pearls, or, stars forbid, their Diamonds, found out about her flaws._

Steven leaned back and lay against the sloping roof of the tower. His fingers were laced together behind his head, and he closed his eyes, simply soaking up the warm rays of the sun. "Seen anything cool lately?" He asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

The Pearl turned her attention away from him, sitting up a bit straighter and nudging Steven with one hand as she pointed with the other. "A few Tourmalines started a garden over in that new greenhouse," she told him. "There are daffodils, roses, carnations, sunflowers . . . Though, I like the valley lilies best."

"Lilies of the valley?"

"Yes, those. They're small, but surprisingly firm. Sweet, but apparently poisonous to living things. I didn't know that."

"They're kinda like Pearls then, huh?"

"Yes. I suppose they are."

Her smile faltered. "I . . . I can't help but be sorry for what I did to you."

"It wasn't-"

"I know, I know. But it was still my face that you saw when she did it." The Pearl hugged her knees. Her hair seemed to cover her shoulders like a blanket. "I apologize."

"I forgave you before we even met, Pip. And my mom; she wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over it. You were her first friend."

The corners of her mouth twitched up at that. "Thank you, Steven."

"'Course." He stood, stretching his arms above his head, then stepped to the edge of the roof. "Wanna come join us for dinner?"

"What are you having?"

"I dunno. I just figured I'd offer."

The Pearl chuckled. "Thank you, but I think I'll have to pass for tonight. I promised Ame that I'd talk to Nosey, and I've been putting it off for a while now. Too long."

"You still haven't talked to Jasper? Geez, Pip-"

"I know. It's just strange to talk to another member of your mother's inner circle. I mean, she _knew_ Pink Diamond. It's not the same as meeting with the Amethysts that were part of her court at large."

"Well, why don't you both come over? Then it might not be so awkward. You don't even have to eat, if you don't wanna."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure!" He extended his hand. "C'mon. It'll be nice to have company."

The Pearl smiled, bringing herself to her feet and taking Steven's hand. "If you say so."


End file.
